


The Awakening

by FletcherHQ



Series: We Bare Bears Short Stories [5]
Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherHQ/pseuds/FletcherHQ
Summary: Grizz after the exorcism has become a hermit, but when one his brothers is kidnapped what will he do.
Relationships: Grizz/Ice Bear (We Bare Bears)
Series: We Bare Bears Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046249
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fitting end to a story I started back in 2018. And I have decided to give it a fitting end. So here it is there may be one or two more stories left I don't know yet

Three Days After The Demon Exorcism

Panda and Ice Bear were going back to their normal lives aside from Grizz whose life would not be normal for a very long time. The two bears went back to taking turns watching Grizz every night, but Ice Bear eventually took over watching Grizz. He felt the urge to protect his older brother. Panda had the same urge, but Ice always persuaded Panda to let him. Grizz could not go to sleep anymore without someone in the room with him. Most nights Ice would fall asleep in the chair next to Grizz’s bed. Grizz has been in his bed for the past three days, his leg wound has not fully healed yet.  
On the first two days after Grizz was sleeping fine, but when the third day came he started having nightmares. Ice was sitting next to the bed when he heard a noise coming from the bed. He looked over and saw that Grizz was facing him crying, “Help me, something is coming for me. It's going to kill me.”  
Ice Bear extremely worried rush’s over to Grizz, he puts his hands around the worried Grizz. Grizz was shaking worse than he has ever shaked in his life. Grizz immediately put his arms around Ice’s and he put his face into his chest. Ice put his hand around Grizz protectively, usually it would be the other way around. But the last two years have really taken a toll on him, now he won’t even leave the house anymore. Ice bear gently rubbed Grizz’s back, “I…. I’m sor..ry.” Grizz said in a shaky voice.  
“Ice bear thinks you have nothing to be sorry for. Ice bear will always be here for you.” Ice says.  
Grizz cries himself to sleep in Ice’s arms. Ice gently lays Grizz’s head down on the pillow and pulls the blanket over him. Ice gets off of the bed and sits back in the chair. The next morning Ice Bear gets up and leaves Grizz to sleep and goes to panda’s room to wake him up. “Ice bear is about to make breakfast.”  
“Okay, I'll be there in a minute.” Panda responded.  
Ice was about to finish making breakfast when he decided to go and get Grizz out of the bed. Upon entering Grizz’s room he was sound asleep in the same position as when Ice had left. Ice bear tapped on Grizz’s shoulder, Grizz freaked out and jumped. Ice bear put his hands out in front of him. “It’s only Ice Bear.”  
“I’m sorry you just scared me.” Said Grizz  
“Ice bear is used to it.” Replied Ice Bear.  
Ice went over to Grizz and Helped him out of the bed. He put Grizz’s arm around his neck, and took Grizz to the kitchen table, he then gave the bears their breakfast. After they all finished their breakfast. They all sat in silence until Panda spoke up,”I’m going to go out to the store to get some groceries, Grizz I would like you to go with me.”  
An immediate look of fear flashed in Grizz’s eyes. “No thanks, I'm fine with just staying here in the cave.”  
“Grizz you can’t just stay here in the cave forever, you need to go outd” Panda practically screamed.  
“No!” Grizz screamed. “I will not, I am comfortable here in this cave. Now leave me alone!”  
“Fine, spend the rest of your life here in this cave, cause I’m done trying. Don’t call me, I can’t take this anymore. You’re broken and we can’t fix you, so you're going to have to fix yourself, or at least try.” Panda said as he rushed out of the door.  
“Panda, I'm sorry” Grizz said but it was too late as Panda was already gone.  
Grizz started shaking again, it was one of his signs of another anxiety attack. Ice Bear immediately took notice and helped Grizz up and into the living room. They both sat down on the couch. “There’s something wrong with me, I drove one of my family members away. I’m a horrible brother.”  
Tears were falling down Grizz’s face and he was crying again. “Look I’m crying again, I’m not supposed to cry.”  
Ice Bear put his arms around his older brother and hugged him tight.  
“Everyone cries, even Ice Bear cries.” replied Ice.  
For what seemed like an eternity they sat there Grizz crying himself to sleep, after that Ice got up and layed Grizz’s head down on the couch arm, he then went to Grizz’s room got his blanket and then covered him up on the couch.  
Two day’s had gone by and Panda still hadn't come back. Grizz and Ice were in the kitchen and they were having Breakfast. After they finish Ice takes Grizz to the couch to tell him something. “Ice Bear is going to go out and look for Panda. Don’t worry I will be back, I won’t abandon you.”  
“Please don’t leave me” Grizz says and a scared voice.  
Ice hands Grizz a phone and says, “If you need anything call me and I will come back.”  
Grizz knowing that there is nothing that he can do to change his brother's mind reluctantly nods. And with that Ice takes off.  
Not even an Hour later, Grizz fell asleep on the couch. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grizz finally encounters one of his truest fears ever.

Panda walked for about thirty minutes, until he finally reached the store. As the doors slid open he immediately thought about Grizz, he thought that maybe he should get him something to make him happy. The immediate thing that came to mind was sweets. Panda went over to the sweets aisle of the store and grabbed a box of donuts. He then proceeded to get other foods for him and his other brothers. After he went through the line he finally exited the store and started his walk home. When he was halfway back to the cave he started to hear footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around to see nobody there. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him, when he heard it again. He then blacked out.  
……..  
Ice Bear left the cave and went on a walk through the woods looking for where Panda could have gone. He walked to the store and didn’t find him. He finally gave up; he had been searching for hours. But on his way home he felt something, he felt weird. After feeling this he didn’t remember anything that happened that night.  
……..  
Grizz awoke to the front door being opened, Ice Bear walked in. “I didn’t find him, I don’t know where he would have gone.” said Ice.  
“Why are you talking like that?” asked Grizz.   
“Talk like what I always talk like this.” said Ice in a weird tone.   
“You're not Ice, who are you.”   
Ice’s expression changed from a weirded out expression to a smile. “Well it was worth a try.” said Ice.  
Grizz got off the couch and made a run for the door, but was stopped by an unknown force. He was suddenly thrown against a wall and knocked out.   
Grizz then awoke strapped to a table in a completely different location. He couldn’t move his back hurt and he was scared. Ice stepped up to the table as Grizz looked up at him. “Please don’t do this, who are you?”  
“Oh don’t you remember, I’m the one that was inside your head. You tried to get rid of me, so now i’m going to get rid of you, not kill you, just break you a little bit more. The name Xalmures” Said Ice.   
He then wheeled a cart over to Grizz with tools on it, “Please don’t.” said Grizz in a pleading tone.   
“Don’t worry, it’s not kill you, I'll make sure of it.”  
Ice picked up a scalpel from the table he put it to the left side of Grizz’s chest and pushed it into the skin. Blood starts running from the wound, Grizz starts screaming as Ice cuts from left to right. When Ice is done he then puts the scalpel down and walks away from Grizz, Grizz thought it was over. Then he felt something at his anus, “What the hell are you doing.”  
“In medieval times I think it's called impalement, but I have made it to where I control how far it will go in, it won’t kill you but it will hurt a lot.” Said Ice.   
Grizz started pleading, but was too late, as he felt it going up his anus. It wasn’t so bad at first, but as it got further, Grizz started screaming as it went further and further. Grizz felt bile rise in his throat and then puked on himself. Grizz starts crying,”Please brother, stop please. I love you.” At this point Grizz was exhausted and passed out from the pain.   
Ice suddenly stopped and the real Ice started to take control. “No stop, I’m in control!”  
Suddenly Xalmure was no longer in control. Ice bear started saying a prayer, and suddenly Xalmure was gone, he was expelled. Ice, not knowing where he was, looked at the table and saw Grizz. Ice immediately saw what Xalmure had done. He rushed over to Grizz and noticed the pole. He started to slowly remove the pole from his brother's anus. As it was finally removed a mixture of blood and feces came out too. He undid his brother's restraints and helped him off of the table. Grizz woke up and started fighting. “Hey, it's me Ice, it’s fine. You’re okay.” Grizz didn’t know why, but he trusted him and hugged him. Ice could hear Grizz crying into his neck. Ice started to rub Grizz’s back. Ice not really knowing where they were tried to get up and find an exit but couldn’t, Grizz wouldn’t let go. “Grizz, I’m going to help you up, we are going to leave okay.”   
Ice slowly lifted Grizz off of the Ground, and they walked towards the exit. It took them a second to realize where they were when they exited. They were in the abandoned cabin they stayed in two years ago. It took them about two hours to walk back to the cave, When they finally arrived at the cave Grizz tried to get on the couch but Ice stopped him. “You need to go to the shower and clean the vomit, feces, and blood off, and then Clean your wounds.” said Ice.  
“No, I won’t go in there by myself.” replied Grizz.  
“I’ll go with you, and I will make sure nothing gets you.”   
As the two bears reached the bathroom, Grizz got into the shower and turned on the warm water. As the water touched the cut across his chest it stung, he winced. When Grizz finished he got out of the shower and dried off.” Can you sleep with me tonight, I don’t think I can sleep by myself?” asked Grizz.   
Ice nodded his head and they headed to Grizz’s room. Grizz got into bed and moved over for there to be room for Ice too. Ice slowly got into the bed with Grizz, Grizz slowly put his arms around Ice and started to hug him. “I really wish Panda was still here, I wonder if he will ever come back.” said Grizz.  
“Ice Bear hopes he will too.” replied Ice.  
And with that the two of them dozed off into the dream world.


End file.
